Sam Is Away
by ClassyHoney
Summary: This is a story of how Sam (Original character) met Jack, we see their relationship flourish and crumble. Will they be together in the end? Fan fiction contains small amount of coarse language, minor mention of alcohol, self-harm, adult themes and emotional abuse.
1. 2009 - Lauren's Party

**Author's Note:  
** Alright, so this fan fic is based off of Jackspeticeye's _**"Emily Is Away"**_ video because it gave me so many feels, I felt like I knew that girl and the struggles Jack and her were going through. I put my own spin on it and produced something that is different, get ready for a feels trip.

Fan fiction contains small amount of coarse language, minor mention of alcohol, self-harm, adult themes and emotional abuse. Read at your own discretion, also small note Markiplier does make an appearance in this fic but his role is rather minor.

 **Sam Is Away - The Prologue**

I suppose if I'm gonna tell my story I should start by introducing myself. My name is Samantha Collins, at the time I'm writing this I am 23 years old. I have long brown hair with green streaks (although it wasn't always that way), blue eyes, light brown skin and a curvy but slightly chubby build. Yet miraculously I have an amazing man who loves all that and more, this is the story of how I met him and how our relationship flourished. This is how I met Jacksepticeye or Sean as I know him better as, this all started a little while ago…

 **Lauren's Party - 2009**

This began at a party when I was 17, my older sister Lauren was graduating high school and all of her class were having a graduation party at this popular kid's house. I tried calling my then boyfriend, Randy, to see if he was still coming or not. He didn't pick up however, my sister came over to me. "C'mon sis, don't worry about him. Let's go party!" Lauren said, she wooed to her friends and they wooed back. Looking at Lauren you could've sworn that we weren't sisters, she wore dresses and kept her hair natural and me, I rocked flannel shirts and ripped skinny jeans. I also used to put crazy coloured streaks in my hair, actually I still do that to be honest, I went with green because how awesome is green hair?

I met up with my friends inside, Emily, Chet and Mike. We just chilled out, had a couple of beers and had a good time. My sister on the other hand was completely smashed, she was playing all the drinking games, making out with all the guys and had a crazy good time. I thought she might need a drink of water so I ran over to the drinks table and got her a cup of water, I didn't notice a drunk 19 year old Irish guy stumble over until he made me accidently spill my drink. "Whoa, sorry there. Didn't notice ya." He said in his thick Irish accent. "It's fine, just thought my sister needed a drink was all." I said, wiping the water off my red flannel. "Who's your sister?" The Irishman asked. "That's her over there." I said, pointing over to my drunken sister pulling down her short black dress.

"So you're Lauren's sister. I hear you're a good guitarist and an even better singer." He said. "Haha, she told you that huh? Anyway my name is Sam." I said to the Irishman. "Sean, but my friends call me Jack." He said, introducing himself. "Oh yeah, I've heard about you. You were a foreign exchange student at our school, graduated last year yeah?" I said. "Yeah, had my nineteenth not too long ago." Jack said. "It was nice meeting you Jack. I'll see you around." I said. "Yeah, I'll see you around. Take care of yourself, Sam." Jack said. "Thanks, you too." I said.

Luckily Randy showed up. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He said. Sorry I'm late, that was the line that I was most used to with him. I couldn't depend on him, but I decided not to argue about it as I thought it would've been pointless. We had a good time however, up until my sister started dancing with her friends to that Cobra Starship song…what's it called, "Good Girls Gone Bad." That was her jam and she got into it and accidently hit one of the guys on the school's football team, he went to swing and ended up hitting another football player. Things only escalated here and then the whole party turned into a riot, I did the only thing I could do and hid under a table.

That was after my boyfriend heroically ran away from me like a little girl, I was scared and frightened. Someone could hear me and reached under the table. "Sam! C'mon, we have to go!" Jack yelled. I took his hand and then we both ran away from the party, it was timely as well, the police showed up and busted the party up. Jack and I ran for a long time, both needing to stop and take a breath. We found ourselves a fair way away from the party and decided instead to just walk around for a bit and chill out. "So you graduate next year, that's exciting right?" Jack asked, genuinely excited for me. "I'm more or less nervous." I shyly said. "Why are you nervous?" Jack asked. "I'm just not sure if any music schools will take me." I said, rather glumly as well.

"Sam, listen to me. You can do it, your sister tells me you're great at singing and with a guitar. Just go for it because you can achieve it!"Jack said. "Thanks, I guess I need a good push sometimes. Oh shit, my sister! I should give her a call!" I said, I didn't need to do though. She pulled up beside me and drunkenly asked me. "Hey sis, you need a ride anywhere?" She slurred at me. "No, I think I'll go and stay at Jack's." I answered. "Ok, just don't get too crazy." She said. I scoffed and said rather shocked. "Lauren!" "Don't worry Lauren, I'll take care of her." Jack said. "Alright there Lucky Charms, just keep it in your pants she's seventeen." Lauren said, her friends and her driving away.

"Seventeen, you know what that means?" Jack asked. "Hey that rhymes, you're a poet and you didn't know it." I said, giggling slightly. "I was gonna say… _#You are the Dancing Queen, young and free only seventeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!#_ " Jack sang, rather badly as well. I laughed anyway because he got so into his own singing, he smiled and we eventually found a place to just sit and star gaze. We looked up there and talked for hours, I got to know Sean some more. I got to know him as an awesome, caring, smart and a really loving guy with a great amount of energy. I really liked being around with him, but like a cruel weight on my back I suddenly got a text.

' _ **Hey babe, sorry I bailed on u back at the party. We still kool? ;) xoxo'**_ Randy texted me, I responded even though I wasn't happy with him. The night wasn't all bad, I got to meet an awesome guy and we managed to talk for hours on end. Jack and I always kept up with each other as well, whether it was in person or back on MSN Messenger. Yeah, we're that old ha ha ha.


	2. 2010 - Graduation Party

**Author's Note:  
** In this chapter we see a little bit of the relationship between Sam and Jack start to take place and more of the _**Emily Is Away**_ sections come into play. Also 10 ClassyHoney points to anyone who can name the song in this section, should be an easy one to guess.

 **Graduation Party - 2010**

Here I was, I went through so many hardships, studies, friends and stress but I finally managed to graduate with my old group of friends. Just before the graduation party, one of the popular girls who was throwing the party named… shit! I forgot her name! We'll just call her Blah Blah, she came over to me and asked if my band and I wanted to perform for her party. We all agreed and put our set together over the past couple of weeks, I also managed to squeeze in some songs from Paramore and Operator Please who are to this day my all-time favourite bands of all time. I got onto MSN that day and tried to see if Jack was online, luckily the party was on around the same time as his break so I thought _"Why not invite him along? I bet he'd love to hear my music."_

I signed on and saw that my good friend 'BoopyDoopy' was online. I started by saying. "Hey Jack!" I sent it and waited for his response which didn't take too long. "Hey Sam, how's it shaking?" He asked. I laughed slightly and replied. "It isn't just shaking, it's baking as well lol. So what's up?" I asked. "The sky haha. Not much, just finishing some homework. :P What's up with you?" Jack replied. "Just getting my set ready, got a gig not too far away. You should come lol :P" I replied. I anxiously waited for him to reply, I wasn't sure why I was anxious. It wasn't like I was going to impress him or nothing, or that I even liked him that way… or did I? I looked over and saw an old photo of Randy and I, I snapped out of it and pushed the thought of Jack and I away. "Yeah, I'd love to come and see you perform! :D" Jack replied.

"Awesome!" I said to myself. I told him the details and waited for him eagerly at the party, that night I was wearing my green flannel, I still had my green streaks and a pair of new skinny jeans. "Welcome to the stage, Vibe Express!" Blah Blah introduced us on stage and we got our instruments ready. I looked over and saw Jack in the crowd with his friend from college Mark, I heard the opening bass chords to our first song and got myself ready. I played my guitar riffs and opened the song. "Disappointed, you know there's never gonna be a cheery face inside this crowded room…" I absolutely loved our first song and I could see Jack rocking along to it.

The whole night was just awesome, the crowd loved our sets and rocked out to the fullest. After the night was finished Jack came over to me. "Sam that was an awesome show! See, I told you, you could do it!" Jack said, still excited from the show. "By the way, this is my friend Mark. Mark, this is the girl I told you about." Jack said, introducing Mark to me. "Yeah, Jack hasn't shut up about you since last year." Mark said. I wanted to say Nawww. Just for the fact that anyone talked about me for so long, a year was a long time to talk about someone, especially me. Randy came over and congratulated me on my awesome show, although he was extremely drunk at this stage and gave me a really sloppy open mouth kiss, it was almost like kissing a dog. Poor Jack and Mark had to witness what was without a doubt the worst kiss of my life.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said. I could see just a tiny bit of pain in Jack's eyes when he saw Randy sloppily kissing me, was he jealous of me and Randy? Nah, a guy like him was bound to have a girlfriend already. At least I thought so anyway, again I just pushed the thought from my head and continued to have a good time. Although that look that Jack gave me that night still stayed with me. Jack, Mark, Randy, my band and I sat down and just talked while the party was still going on.

Eventually it was just Jack and I, we talked some more while the party began to die down. "So what are you gonna do now?" Jack asked. "I'm applying for a music school, after tonight I think you're right. That I should just go for it and do my best." I answered. "Good for you Sam, you did so well tonight. I was jamming out to your stuff and you have the potential to rock out like a freaking BOSS!" Jack said, emphasising the word 'BOSS'. "Thanks Jack, if there was anyone who has believed in me so hard over the years it's gotta be you. You're an amazing friend, Jack." I said. I could tell that he didn't like being just a friend, but he was content, he knew that having any connection to me was good…for some reason.


	3. 2011 - The Hook Up

**Author's Note:**  
In this chapter we see a big development in Sam and Jack's relationship and some things that have changed in Sam's life. Also sorry this took a little while, life likes to keep me busy.

 **The Hook Up - 2011**

A year passed and I was comfortably living near my college, luckily Emily and I found a place not too far from the school. By this time Randy and I broke up, I remember it being a week before this one. He said that he found someone else and that long distance was hard to maintain, which it wasn't for me, Jack and I kept up with each other all the time. "Hey Sam, I'm heading back home for the weekend. You wanna come with?" Emily asked. "I'd love to but I've got a lot of homework to catch up on." I said. "Aw bummer dude, well I'll catch you on the flip side!" Emily said.

I signed on to MSN and went to go see who was online. Randy was on, ugh ignore! The new guy Chris was on, interesting but not who I'm looking for. Luckily I found the one person I could talk to, good ol' Jackaboy. "Hey Jack!" I sent.

"Hiya Sam, how's it shaking?" Jack replied, he absolutely loved asking me that question. "It ain't shaking so well, Randy broke up with me about a week ago." I replied. I saw three dots appear, it took longer than usual for him to reply. "Aw :'( that sucks. What happened?" Jack asked. I wasn't comfortable talking about it, but it was Jack. If I could trust anyone it was Jack, he was always there with an ear out just for me. I still didn't know if I liked him that way or not and my mind was a mess at that time, just a constant mess of thoughts and stuff. You know, those plain old college things.

"He said long distance wouldn't work out between us and he found someone else." I replied, a small tear streaming down my face. "Hey, you doing anything this weekend?" I asked. "Just hanging out with my friend Tory." He said. The sudden mention of her name felt like a dagger in my chest, I shouldn't have assumed that Tory was his girlfriend but I was a mess and logic was the last thing I was considering at this point. Hell, nearly every song I wrote was about Randy and our break up, calling him a heartless bastard and everything.

"Aw that's cool. Who's Tory?" I asked. "No one special, just a friend." Jack replied. Jack was a good guy and everything but I've heard the "Just a friend" line before, on both sides of the coin as well. Emily used it as a way to cheat on her boyfriend at the time Chris (Yes, new guy Chris), but it was Jack, if I could trust anyone it would definitely be him. "You wanna come hang out with me during the weekend, I'm just gonna chill in my dorm." Jack suggested. "What about Tory?" I asked. "I'll talk to her about it." Jack replied. "Cool, thanks Jack." I replied. I logged off and started thinking to myself, I started thinking about whether I should actually go or not, I started thinking about if Jack and I were just gonna hook up. I went anyway, but I knew it was a bad idea. At that time I didn't really care, I just wanted to get over Randy as fast as I could, although my plan wasn't the wisest thing to do.

I knocked on his door and waited, I started to worry again. _Sam, don't do this. Not this soon!_ I thought to myself. I turned my brain off and let my emotions take control, Jack opened the door and he was extremely happy to see me again. "Hey Sa-" Jack started. I cut him off by kissing him, we kissed with such ferocity, we let only instinct and our insanity take over. I loved it, the thrill, it was like a natural high that I got from Jack. I knew that this wasn't wise, or real for that matter. I needed to stop and get some air, the kiss nearly sucked the life from me. "Sorry about that." I said, trying to act innocently. "Is that how you say hello or is that the new blue hair talking?" Jack asked. During my first years of college I decided to get rid of my green streaks and just dye my hair blue, people nowadays say that I pulled off the Chloe Price way before it became a thing.

"Ah yeah, I thought new school, new hair. So how's class going?" I asked. "Yeah they're going well, although I am so ready for graduation. One more year." Jack said, slightly giddy from the idea of graduating. "What are you gonna do after college?" I asked. "I dunno, it depends on what happens and who I'm with." Jack said, staring into my eyes. "So what was that kiss all about? Is that how you greet people now?" Jack asked. I looked down, I could feel the embarrassment piling up already. "Just…just something I've wanted to do for a while." I said, I could feel my cheeks blush a bold crimson. "How long?" Jack asked. "Ever since the party." I admitted. "Come here." Jack said. He placed his hand on my cheeks and our faces started to move closer to each other, I could feel his lips meeting mine. Our tongues met in the middle and a beautiful dance happened between our tongues, I felt sparks fly, a connection that I was lacking with Randy.

After that, we just kept kissing and kissing and did I mention kissing? It was wrong since it was so soon after the break up, but it felt oh so right to me, it felt right being with Jack. I hated myself for doing it…


	4. 2012 - Everything is weird

**Author's Note:  
** Here is where some of the heavier themes start to seep in, it's not that much but still a fair warning should be placed for those who have been through this experience.

 **Everything is weird - 2012**

Second year of college, I managed to get over Randy and things between me and my friends got weird. Emily dumped Chris and hooked up with Chet, Mike sadly passed away and the band and I struggled to replace him. I found it hard to pick up my guitar again and I found myself just listening to Paramore a lot more, the song 'Decoy' just reminded me of something. It reminded me of my own little decoy from the year before, Jack.

"Hey Jack." I sent, it felt weird talking to him again. "Hey Sam. what's up?" He asked. "Not much, just going through some things." I replied. "Yeah, things feel different." Jack said, I could feel the uneasiness from Jack. "Yeah, it's just…I don't know." I said, I didn't know what else to type. "Do you regret what happened, Sam?" Jack asked. "No, I don't. It's just, everything happened so quickly and I don't know." I said, it felt harder and harder to type to him any longer. "I didn't know it would happen so fast, you seemed fine to me. I guess I should've known what you were going through." Jack said. _Oh god, I'm making him feel guilty! No Jack! It's me! It's me who should be feeling guilty!_ I internally yelled. "It's not your fault, I was just such a mess that week." I said. "So how's your friend Mark?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's good, we hang out sometimes." Jack said. "That's good to hear. How's Tory?" I asked. "She's alright I guess, we don't hang out as much." Jack replied. "Do you love her?" I asked. I felt as though I dug too deep, but Jack just kept on talking to me. "No, she's just a friend." Jack said. "Are we still friends?" I asked, I just had to know where Jack and I stood after that weekend. "Yeah, of course Sam. I'll be here if you need me." Jack said. I could feel my eyes water up a bit, I felt as though I was alone in this world and having Jack with me gave me hope again. "Thanks Jack, I'll see you later." I said, logging off.

I went for a drive over to this small diner, I found it on my way to Jack's and it's been like my small treasured place for a long time. I sat down in a booth alone, waiting for the waitress to come and serve me. That's when someone came and sat across from me, I thought it was Jack for a minute. "Jack I don't wanna talk for a minute." I said bluntly. I looked up and saw that it was Mark, I felt embarrassed about what I said. "Sorry, I thought you were Jack." I said. "It's fine, what exactly don't you wanna talk about with Jack?" Mark asked. "Just some stuff that happened last year, it still feels weird." I said.

"You know Jack didn't shut up about that kiss, the second one anyway…" Mark began. "Mark please don't-" I started. "Sam, you do realise he cares about you right?" Mark asked. "I do and it's not like I don't but it's just, everything is weird at the moment and life is just feeling unstable. Having Jack in my life now would make things worse, I know it's hard to just abandon him but I can't just go be with him, Mark." I said, tears streaming down my face. "Maybe Jack is the stability you need." Mark said. I didn't want to think that, not after everything I've been through that year.

"I need to go drive and sort some things out. I'll see you around, Mark." I said, walking out of the diner and into my car. I just drove and drove for hours, the night sky crossed over my head until it became early dawn. I somehow made it back to my old hometown, Athena Bay. There I just drove and parked near the place where Jack and I stargazed, it was raining lightly that day. I remember just standing there in the rain, I could've sworn I was there for hours before I realised something.

Mark was right, Jack did care about me. He cared about me since Lauren's party all that time ago, I ran back to my car and drove for hours and hours on end again. If you expect me to say that I drove to Jack's college and confessed my undying love for him and the sudden epiphany I had, you would be wrong. I just drove back to my college bound home and tried to figure everything out again, like I said…everything was weird back then.


	5. 2013 - Is this it for us?

**Author's Note:**  
Alright, this one took a little longer than usual to post. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting on this story, this week has been insane for me. Also this is the second last chapter of the story and it may be a little bit longer before the follow up to The Factory is complete. Enough about me though, let's get to the next chapter which involves some of the more adult themes I mentioned before so read at your own discretion.

 **Is this it for us? - 2013**

By the third year of college I managed to come to terms with Mike's passing and I felt a lot better for it. I dyed my hair a different colour, I went red because it shows my bravery and strength. Yeah I was really pretentious back then, but then again college. Emily moved out and lived with Chet, the band was no longer around and I was living by myself. I barely even touched my guitar after that.

I still had some unanswered questions with Jack and decided to talk to him again, MSN was no longer a thing we used. So we ended up using Facebook for our conversations, I just didn't know if he was able to speak to me or not. Jack graduated a year earlier and from what Mark told me he and Tory hooked up and they've been inseparable ever since. I admit, I was happy for him but it still hurt me however. It made me wonder if he actually loved me or not, or if he was using Tory to get over me.

"Hey Sam." Jack messaged me. I was surprised, it was usually me who had to start the conversation and I thought that he forgot about me. "Hey Jack." I said. "How's it shaking? :)" Jack asked me, I missed that good old question that he'd ask me. "It's shaking well I guess, how about you?" I asked. "Things are good, don't know if you knew but Tory and I got together after graduation." Jack said. After reading that message I desperately needed some alcohol, even Vodka will do me, just as long as it erased this message from my mind.

"Good for you, Jack. :)" I replied. It was hard to type it, but I'm glad Jack found some happiness. "Thanks, so anything new with you?" Jack asked. "Not much, just homework and some gigs here and there." I answered. _Ask him if we can talk about things?_ I thought to myself. I went to go type it, but quickly changed it to "Do anything fun recently?" I asked, my eyes starting to tear up. _NO!_ I thought. "Tory and I recently went to go see Paramore." Jack answered. The answer hit me hard, he knows how much I loved Paramore. _Ask him if he misses things?_ I thought to myself. "How's life treating you?" I asked, a lone tear escaping my eyes. "Good, I felt like I answered this question already lol :P" Jack answered.

 _Ask him if things will ever be the same between you two!_ I thought. "Watch any good movies lately?" I asked, tears streaming down my face and my eyes turning a light shade of pink. "Tory and I watched the new Hunger Games recently. Not my cup of tea, but it was good I guess." Jack answered. _Sam, this is your last chance. Ask him if he misses you!_ I thought. "Any good songs recently?" I asked, my eyes were blood red and I had tears pouring down my face. "Not really, just listening to some older stuff." Jack replied. "I think I'm gonna go now. I'll see you around, Jack." I said. I logged off and just broke down entirely right there and then.

I remember just picking up my guitar, lining up the pictures of Emily, Mike, Chet, Randy, myself and Jack. I plugged in my guitar, tuned it and began playing again. I played the opening to a song from a band that I haven't heard from in a while, Operator Please. I played the opening chords and started to sing. "You keep on saying it's my fault, but I've been running back and forth…" I began, the words got harder and harder to sing. I felt the lump in my throat harden. "And maybe I'm not done with you, so please don't talk no more." After the last words I felt my hands start to bleed and that I was crying even harder than before, I knew right there and then that I lost the only person who loved me. I was all alone now, no band, no friends, no family. It was just me and my now blood soaked guitar and my audience of framed pictures.

It felt like months before I got myself back together again, I was still hurt and I thought that I made peace with everything. It turns out that I just repressed it, I sought some professional help and eventually got back into music. I managed to catch up with Mark and Jack at the old diner, but other than that Jack and I rarely talked all that much. Things were difficult and I kept on wondering if things will be the same with us, if things will be like they were back when we met at the party. I wondered if this was it for our relationship…


	6. 2014 - The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**  
We see this fanfiction come to a close in this chapter. Will Sam and Jack get together or will their relationship end forever? Also, I am still working on The Factory follow up so that should be done really soon… hopefully.

 **The Only Exception – 2014**

I managed to graduate from college with amazing grades, even during my breakdowns miraculously. I put myself out there a lot as a solo act and I had a good amount of bookings, I dyed my hair again and went completely green with it, I even managed to find a good place back home and came to terms with living independently. Lauren came over one day. "Hey sis, so how are things?" She asked. "Things are going well, the bookings keep me super busy. Sorry for not returning your texts." I said. "It's fine, so is it alright if we can talk about him?" Lauren asked me.

I honestly forgot about Jack, the tours and gigs have been so hectic that I forgot to message him or even check to see if he's messaged me at all. "What about him?" I asked Lauren. "You two were inseparable, I may have been drunk but I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked back. You love him, don't you?" Lauren asked. "Yes, I do. But I can't be with him. Not while he's with Tory." I admitted. "But that won't last, I've seen the looks he gave you. He loves you, Sam." Lauren said. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to think about it.

"Lauren, I don't have time. I've got a gig soon and I need to practice." I said. "Can you do me a favour, when you perform tonight?" Lauren asked. "Of course, what is it?" I asked. "For your very last song can you please do The Only Exception by Paramore, you know for old time's sakes?" Lauren requested. I remember when that song came out, I was 18 and I sang that song a lot, I sang it in the shower, on the way to school and when Lauren and I went driving around. "You remember those times?" I asked, about to cry. I was happy that someone remembered those times, someone aside from Jack. "Of course, sis. You'll sing it?" Lauren asked. "Yes, yes I will." I said.

It was close to my gig, I decided to tie my hair up in a ponytail and wear my old green flannel shirt with my favourite ripped skinny jeans. I began my set and saw Lauren, Blah Blah and my old band members there, it was nice seeing them again especially after all this time and what we went through. Emily and Chet were still together and I'm glad they were, they made a cute couple. However as the night went on I found myself with two new audience members, two guys I did not expect to see tonight. It was there and then that I saw what Lauren did, she set this up for Jack and I, she's a sneaky one and that's why I love her. My gig was close to wrapping up and the entire crowd was fully engaged for my last song, but I had something to say before I started.

"My last song tonight is dedicated to two people in the crowd tonight, without them I wouldn't be standing here tonight. The first is my older sister Lauren who remembered this song from when I was a senior in high school, so thanks for coming out here tonight sis. The second goes to my oldest and dearest friend, who I've done so wrong in the past before. That friend is Sean, or Jack as only his friends can call him, without him I wouldn't have pushed myself to complete college. Without further ado, here's the Only Exception." I said, Jack was paying full attention and even stepped slightly closer to the stage. I opened the song and looked down to see Jack's expression.

When I got to the first chorus he was smiling, but close to tears as well. I got random flashbacks to when he first saw me sing, when we kissed, when he rescued me from the party and when the song closed, the night where we star gazed and talked for hours. "…And I'm on my way to believing." I sang, closing the song on the final chords. Jack was in tears but still smiled, I admit I nearly teared up as well. I packed up my equipment and met with my friends and family, they all hugged me and congratulated me. Even Mark gave me a huge hug and congratulated me on my set, Jack was the odd one out. He was standing there alone, Mark was fed up with this and said. "Go on and kiss him." He whispered into my ear.

I was nervous to do that, but as I got closer I was surprised at how comfortable I started to feel. We kissed again and it wasn't ravenous or crazy but more relaxed, intimate and serine, I felt like I found peace with Jack. Our tongues joined again and performed the same beautiful dance as last time, I felt right at home with Jack. We stopped and I gave him the biggest hug, thankful that he came back into my life. "What happened to Tory?" I asked. "We went our separate ways, because I fell for another girl." Jack said, giving me a short, sweet peck on the lips. "You realise you look like Secpticeye Sam right?" He asked jokingly. "Very funny Jack, speaking of which, did you name it after me?" I asked. "Well- I- ugh- Maybe." He stammered. "You're really cute when you stammer, you know that?" I teased slightly. "And you're just cute all around." He said. We kissed again and my friends and Lauren just went nuts about this.

And that's the story of how I met Jack, we moved in together and settled down in Athena Bay. He continued his YouTube career and I continued with my solo acts, I went through different styles but eventually settled back into my natural brown hair with green streaks. Jack still likes to tease that I look like Septiceye Sam, he's a massive dork…but he's my massive dork.


End file.
